The sinful vow
by KarinaKyo
Summary: The angel loved the girl with all her heart, but it was not to be, a love between a human and an Angel was just not allowed. Then everything changed and the girl could love the man she wanted to be with, that is until, the jealous takes over. Songfic, based on (Alluring Secret Black/White vow)
1. Chapter 1

The sinful vows

By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: In no way do I own or have legal rights to Alluring Secret~Black/White vow, the songwriter, any Vocaloid officials or the producer. I am using it for the basis of a fiction and nothing more.

A young, slender girl walked the busy streets, confused and tired from her walking. Everything was alien to her, a whole new world.. literally. She looked human, with her short, blonde hair and shining pale blue eyes, however, her beautiful, astonishing wings gave her away immediately. She was an Angel, if her wings weren't enough, her clothing would give it away. It was in no way modest and not becoming of a young lady of that time. Skin tight, white shorts, a vest style shirt, not to be worn in public and certainly not without anything underneath ! Plain white stockings that reached to her thighs and some white buckled boots. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, whispering behind gloved hands. Children would run past, laughing, pointing, even kicking sometimes. The angel ran away into a nearby alleyway, collapsing to her knees, tears filling her eyes. Every single person looked at her in disgust, every person, but one...

The angel heard light footsteps approaching and as she looked up, the sound stopped and her eyes met those of a beautiful woman. A vibrant shade of blue, twinkling with happiness and her silky hair was an identical colour. She wore a detailed and extravagant pure black satin dress, along with long black gloves. The angel opened her mouth to speak, but the woman beat her to it.

"Hello there, you look troubled... can I offer you a place to stay, some food, water ?" She offered the angel her hand with a smile

"Are you trying to trick me ?" The angel whispered, hesitating from taking her hand.

"Tricking you ? Of course not. If I've made you feel uncomfortable or offended you, I apologise !" She said sincerely.

"N-No."The angel took her hand and the girl helped her up.

"I'm Miss Hatsune, but you can call me Miku if you so wish. And you are ?"

"Rin... I'm called Rin." Rin stared at the girl with a fascination, she was magnificent.. wonderful... it was love at first sight.

"Here we are, I'm currently living with my father, but I'm sure he won't mind. He is working currently, we can find a way to hide those lovely wings of your's, can't we ?" She kept smiling at me.

"My wings ? They don't repulse you ?"

"Of course not, they are quite beautiful ! Now come, we must get you out of the cold." Miku ushered her into a large, yet warm building. Rin kept her eyes on the girl, dazzled by her delicate movements, her captivating lips and the sweet voice that came from them.

Before Rin knew it, she was alone in a cream coloured room, with sleek décor and a single shelf full of books. Curiosity got the best of her and when Miku returned with a black cloak, she found Rin on the floor with a pile of books around her, each entirely different from the others. Books of prayer, books of history, books of love, Rin was intrigued by them all.

"You like to read ?" Started Miku, kneeling besides her. Rin nodded her head in confirmation, looking up from the book she currently had in her hands.

"Then you'll be happy to see this." Miku folded the cloak over one arm and grabbed Rin's hand lightly to lead her up the grand staircase where they were met with various doors, leading to mysterious rooms. Miku opened one door which appeared to be her personal Chambers. It wasn't just a single shelf this time, almost everywhere she looked there were books. A smile found it's way onto Rin's face and she enthusiastically looked through all the titles and Miku studied her as she went through them.

"Rin ?" Miku asked after awhile.

"Y-Yes ?" Rin looked up in surprise

"How did you end up here, assuming you came from... Heaven ?"

"I was asked to observe the human way of life more closely than we already were." Rin replied seriously.

"You weren't human and then... passed on into Heaven ?"

"No, I've been an Angel since I can remember, you cannot remember your past life once you pass on, depending on where you go."

"Really ? How interesting. How long will you stay here for ?"

"As long I have to, but I do not wish to be an inconvenience to you, so I shall find somewhere else to st-"

"Don't be ridiculous ! I am delighted to have you stay here, I'd like to learn of Heaven and of you, if you willing to tell me."

Rin nodded and Miku shook the Angel's hand in agreement.

They spent days talking, reading and both learnt much of the other, Miku developed a sisterly affection for the girl, but Rin developed a love; a passionate, strong love.

"Miku, what is this band you wear on your hand ?" She asked her, taking her hand and admiring the ring.  
"This ? This is my engagement ring, my Fiancé bought for me, we are to be married in the next month !" Miku said excitedly.

"Married ?" Rin asked, obviously confused with the term.

"Yes, when two people love each other very much, they get married to be bound together and show everyone they are soul mates."

"Love ? You love this person ?" Rin asked sadly.

"Yes, of course !" Miku said, strolling over to the other side of the room and looking thoughtfully out of the window.

Before she knew it, Miku was facing Rin, her hand in her's.

"Rin, what are you doing ?!" Rin slowly moved her face closer to Miku's giving into her desperation for Miku's lips.

"No !" Miku pushed her away forcefully. Rin looked up in surprise, but then stared at the floor in regret.

"Just.. Just leave. Go back to where you belong !" Rin ran out, gasping for air through her tears of rejection.

Miku fell to the floor, her head in her hands.

Rin found herself back in that alleyway, the same one of which she found her happiness, she would lose it again, lose it for the person she truly loved.

Feather's fell as did the Angel, every memory sent to a version of herself, one fitted for the beautiful human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The sinful vow

By KarinaKyo

Disclaimer: In no way do I own or have legal rights to Alluring Secret~Black/White vow, the songwriter, any Vocaloid officials or the producer. I am using it for the basis of a fiction and nothing more.

Chapter two:

The teal haired girl stood in one of the prayer rooms in the large cathedral where she was supposed to take the sacred and holy vows. Miku was nervous and fearful of the marriage. She sat delicately on her knees, the large, black gown she wore was not traditional, but complimented her beauty wonderfully and contrasted dramatically with her pale skin. The woman held her gloved hands together in a prayer, wishing, begging for a chance for happiness, a way out of the marriage she never fully understood.

"Are you intending on getting married, Miss ?" A deep, serious voice interrupted her prayers. Miku turned her head in the direction of which the voice came from and met eyes with a handsome young man, clad all in black like herself, smiling sadly with blue eyes full of emotion.

"Miss ?"

"I wish to keep the title of miss. I cannot enter into this marriage." Her harmonious voice rang throughout the room.

"Then what's keeping you ?" The man asked, almost jokingly. Miku looked up in surprise at the question.

"Well, my family, my honour, my Fiancé."

"Your family will not care if they love you. Your honour ? Your honour would still be destroyed entering into a marriage you do not wish to be in. Your Fiancé must not be particularly spectacular if you do not wish to marry him."

"He is a marvellous man, wealthy and kind !" Argued Miku.

"Defending a man you don't wish to marry ? That's interesting. I have one finally question. Do you wish to marry this man ?"

"I… No, I do not." All of a sudden, Miku's hand was in his and he was leading her out of the cathedral.

"I am Len Kagamine, you may call me Len, and you are ?"

"Miku, Miku Hatsune. Where are you taking me ?!"

"To a happier life so it seems."

They did live a happy life. They ran away to a place no one knew of them, they lived in a warm, loving house. They entered into an engagement and Miku was finally happy once again. They sat in the parlour, reading and conversing at times. Len offered her an apple and she accepted.

"Such dark fruit is it not, darling ?" He asked.

"An apple ? I've never thought of it as dark fruit, however I suppose I can see what you mean." She bit into the apple, the delicious flavour filling her mouth.

"The fruit of lust, a fruit everyone desires, whether they deny it or not. A sinful fruit full of the secrets and eagerness of every pair of lovers. " Len walked over to Miku, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Kaito, this is completely unnecessary." Said one male to the other.

"My love was stolen from me, so I shall deal the same pain onto them which they gave me." And with that Kaito left , taking the same journey Rin once took, their purposes so far from each other's.

"We must go to church more often. We will lose sight of our faith if we keep staying inside or walking." Miku started over breakfast with Len.

"Agreed, it is Sunday tomorrow, we shall go tomorrow morning." Len stated, smiling mysteriously before leaving to write up some papers for his work.

They had yet to marry, however Miku wore the diamond ring she was given with confidence and pride when she walked the streets arm in arm with Len. This was frowned upon, most of them being of older age, more traditional and married themselves. The younger , more romantic people either ignored them or congratulated the couple on their engagement.

They held dinners, they socialised, the laughed and discussed. It was a pure love of equality and happiness.

And as they said, they went to church, walking happily and speaking of how wonderful the weather was this particular morning. They stayed seated together during the hymns and shared prayers, but separated when going to say their personal and private prayers. Memories began flooding back to her. Memories of her past lover and of the young angel who visited her years in the past. Rin… Rin was the angel, such a beautiful angel.

Behind Miku, Kaito stood, a loaded gun pointing directly at her. The gun shot sounded and Miku turned, to be hit directly and see the cold eyes of her killer. An admirer and lover of Rin, taking vengeance and disappearing out of sight.

Len rushed in, disgusted and disturbed with the image in front of him.

"Miku ! MIKU." He ran to her, collapsing to the ground, tears filling his eyes. He held her in his arms and whispered to her lifeless figure.

"My dear, lying cold, I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. My sin against God... All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, so I will die for you...I believe that's my fate." Miku used the last of her strength to look into the man's eyes and was met with those of her beloved Angel's.

"R-Rin…" Before she could continue, The angel left, leaving nothing but a single pitch black feather.

Realisation erupted within Miku, the wet, salty tears falling down her cheeks. Her hands rushed to her stomach, looking for blood but finding nothing.

"We will meet again… I promise.. in another life, My Angel." Miku whispered.

The end.


End file.
